Little Secret
by QueenAisha
Summary: Himemo has a daughter with Hayate, but she dosen't want him to see her. Elfen Lied crossover.
1. six weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied.

Himeno and Mawata walked down the street laughing and carrying shopping bags. Mawata was glad to see her step-sister feeling so much better. Lately it seemed Himeno was always tired, sick or hungry.

"Where do you want to go next?" Mawata asked.

"Lets get something to eat." Himeno suggested.

Mawata couldn't help but giggle. "We just ate, Himeno." She said.

Himeno pouted a little "But I'm hungry again."

Mawata surrendered. "Oh, alright. We'll get something."

Himeno almost instantly cheered up and continued to walk with her sister. "What are we getting?" she asked. "Pizza, spaghetti, chicken or…" Himeno paused when she saw Hayate and Sasame walking this way. "Or…we can go home…"

"Go home?" Mawata was confused. She looked in the direction Himeno was looking and smiled, she waved at Sasame and Hayate. Himeno looked down and started to quickly walk the other way.

Hayate saw her and sped up; she had been avoiding him for weeks. "Himeno," he said as he got a hold of her wrist. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Around." She muttered, not looking at him.

"Around where?" he asked, he wanted to know why she was avoiding him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, yanking her arm away so fast it surprised him. "I'm going home." She mumbled and waked away.

Hayate just stood there silently, even as Mawata stood beside him. Sasame moves up a little closer and touched Mawata's shoulder, she glanced at him but didn't speak, she pulled away. She hadn't fully forgiven him, and he didn't blame her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I've been trying…" she trailed off and thought for a second. "You know…" she whispered. "I think…" she shook her head. "I think I'll go home too."

Mawata walked after Himeno, wondering what was bothering the usually carefree girl. What could have her so distressed? Mawata looked around; Himeno was already out of sight…damn she could walk fast!

Mawata sped up, determined to find out what was wrong with Himeno, more determined than Mayune was to play pranks on her.

**At the Mansion: **

Himeno walked inside slamming the door behind her, she ran to her room and slammed the door there too. She walked to her bed and laid down, sighing softly. She lay, thinking until she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Mawata." said the cheerful yet concerned voice. "May I come in?"

Himeno sat up. She knew she had to tell someone…before it became too obvious. _But no matter whom I tell, _she though. _I'm completely screwed._ "Yeah…" she whispered. "Come in."

Mawata opened the door and walked in. She locked it to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed; she sat on the bed with Himeno who was holding a pillow over her stomach.

She looked at her sisters slightly oversized clothes. It was odd, but Himeno was gaining weight, something she had never done before. So what? A lot of people gained weight from stress. And it wasn't far too surprising, considering how much she had been eating lately. Maybe it was problems with Hayate.

"Himeno, what's going on with you?" she asked worried.

"If I tell you," Himeno whispered. "Do you swear not to tell?"

Mawata looked at her, wondering if it was something so bad she didn't want anyone to know, but she knew if she said she couldn't keep it a secret, she'd never know, so she agreed to Himeno's conditions.

Himeno looked around cautiously and leaned in closer. Mawata did the same as Himeno leaned in closer and whispered something that almost made her faint. "That's…" she was still pretty shocked. "That's not too bad…but…"

"But what?" Himeno asked, clinging to her pillow.

"But how…?" she asked. Himeno looked at her and raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Okay…I know how…but…when?"

"That party mom and dad had about…six weeks ago…I got bored."

"Six weeks!" Mawata shouted so loud, the whole house heard her. "Get up."

"What?" Himeno was a bit surprised that Mawata was behaving this way.

Mawata pulled Himeno up by the arm and said to get up again. "You have to tell Hayate, then mom and dad."

"What?! No way!" Himeno pulled her arm away, "you swore you wouldn't tell."

"You're right." Mawata agreed. "I swore _I _wouldn't tell, and I'm not. _You _are, now let's go. Now."

**Garden:**

Himeno walked with Mawata to the fountain the garden where Hayate was waiting. Himeno looked at him and turned around. Mawata took her by the shoulders and turned her around to push her in the right direction. "Go." She told her.

Himeno looked at Hayate, he stood up and she looked at Mawata who smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay." She said, gently pushing her again.

Himeno took a deep breath and nodded; she walked over there to Hayate and smiled nervously. "Hey…" she whispered before sitting down.

"Hey." He said and sat beside her. "So…" he said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing…" she started but was quickly interrupted.

"Nothing?!" he nearly shouted. "You've been moody, blowing me off, ignoring me and you say it's nothing?" she didn't answer and he sighed sadly. "Ever since that party, you act like you can't stand me…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered again, looking down. "Except I'm six weeks pregnant."

A/N: Do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? R&R please


	2. Telling

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied.

Hayate stared at Himeno, his mouth wide open. "Pregnant?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Six weeks?" he asked, she nodded again.

He remembered what happened six weeks ago. The party at her house, they were both bored beyond belief and snuck up to her room to get away from it. They were sitting on the bed, talking he called her tulip head and rather than pummel him, she hit him with one of her pillows.

He didn't get mad, he laughed about it and pinned her down and they both laughed about it. For a while he didn't let her up. She looked up at him and asked if something was wrong. She didn't even get to finish her sentence before he kissed her and started to slide her dress off of her shoulders. She didn't fight him; she relaxed and returned his kisses.

They stayed in that room all night and no one, not even Sasame heard them over the talking of the guests downstairs and the music.

"Look." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts, taking his silence as his way of saying he didn't want a baby. "I'll handle it." She stood up, refusing to look at him. "I won't tell anyone it was you." She left quickly before he could stop her and ran home.

Mawata saw Himeno running and ran after her. "What happened?" she asked catching up to her.

"Nothing!" Himeno snapped. "It all went fine," sarcasm was apparent in her voice. "Thanks a lot Mawata!" she ran into the house and slammed the doors all over again.

**In Himeno's room:**

Himeno walked into her room and heard soft noises under her bed. She walked to the closet and silently pulled out a baseball bat.

She walked closer to the bed and kicked it, scaring Mayune and making her scramble from her hiding place. She held a screwdriver in one hand and a screw from underneath the bed in the other. "What are you doing?" Himeno growled, clutching the bat.

Mayune had never seen Himeno so mad and it scared her. "I…I was just."

Himeno didn't even wait for her to finish. She swung at her but missed. "Get out!" she screamed and swung again.

The bat collided with Mayune's hip, causing her to cry out in pain and drop the screw and screw driver Himeno didn't care. She was mad as hell and needed someone to take it out on.

Mayune didn't even wait for another order; she bolted out of Himeno's room and didn't look back. She silently vowed to never play another trick on her stepsister.

Himeno quickly fixed her bed then flopped down on it, absent mindedly placing a hand over her mid-section. Knowing her step-mother she'd suggest an abortion or a home for unwed mothers.

Knowing her father, he'd be mad and want her to give it up for adoption. She wasn't sure what to do; no one seemed to want this baby but her. "It's okay." She whispered as if the baby could hear her, which was silly because her child didn't even have a face yet. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

She had to go to a doctor soon. This meant she'd have to tell her parents about her baby.

**Downstairs:**

Himeno walked into the den where her parents were and sat down silently. "Hello Himeno." Her father said, always happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" Natsue asked her stepdaughter.

"Well…yes…" Himeno said playing with the bottom of her skirt. They looked at each other then back at Himeno.

"Well tell us." Natsue said. "You can talk to us."

Himeno sighed softly and sadly. There was not going to be an easy way to say it so she spoke quickly. "I'm pregnant." She said, rapidly and braced herself for what would follow.

"Pregnant?!" they screamed, furious.

"Who?!" Her father asked.

Natsue shook her head and asked "When…far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Himeno whispered.

"Good," she said calmly. "It's not too late to terminate it."

"No!" Himeno shrieked. "I would never do that to my baby!"

"You're sixteen. You're not ready for a baby."

"Dad!" Himeno said looking at him, pleadingly "Say something!"

"Maybe…" Kaoru said. "You should get the abortion."

"No!" Himeno cried out. "I'm keeping the baby no matter what."

"You're not staying here with a baby!" Natsue yelled.

"Good!" Himeno shot back. "I don't even want the baby around you!" she stormed out of the house, forcing back tears.

Himeno left the house crying and Mawata saw her. She walked into the room where her parents were talking, they both looked frustrated. "Is Himeno okay?"

"Yes…" Natsue Mumbled. "She's just fine."

Mawata looked at her mother, then her stepfather, then her mother again. "You know don't you…" she asked. "About the baby…"

Natsue looked at her quickly "you knew?" she asked. Mawata nodded and told them she knew since yesterday.

"Stress isn't good for her or the baby." Mawata explained. "Knowing you mother, you were hard on her."

Natsue looked at her daughter, shocked by her statement as she left the room to find Himeno.

**Elsewhere:**

Himeno fell on her knees by the fountain. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. No one wanted her to have her baby. Her parents wanted her to terminate the child and Hayate just flat out didn't want a baby. What was she going to do? Could she really raise a child on her own?

"Himeno?" she looked behind her and there stood Hayate.

"What do you want?" she asked, sniffling, trying to dry her tears.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"About what?" she snapped. "I already know you don't want the baby?"

He sat beside her and dried her eyes. "Did I ever say that?"

"You didn't say anything!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

She looked and him and sighed sadly. "Fine…say what you have to say."

"I do want the baby." He told her, she looked up at him, shocked. "I want to raise this baby with you. I was shocked when you told me, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy."

She smiled weakly. "Well…I'm glad you're happy." She looked at him and hugged him, he hugged back gently. "My parents want me to terminate our baby."

_Our baby. _That sounded good to him, but he was appalled at the idea of an abortion. "You're not going to, are you?"

"No!" she told him. "I wouldn't think of it…I want this baby more than anything, I'm keeping it no matter what."

Hayate looked at her; she was really upset and scared. He was scared too; he didn't know what to do either. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"For now…we go to the doctors." She answered and stood up.

**Elsewhere:**

Himeno and Hayate sat in the doctors' office after her ultrasound, well…Himeno was sitting, Hayate was pacing. "Stop it." Himeno said calmly. "You're giving me motion sickness."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm just nervous."

"So am I." she said from her spot on the table.

The doctor walked in, a tall dark haired woman with blue eyes and wired rimmed glasses. "Hello, I'm doctor Conroy." She said, smiling. "And you must be Himeno." She held out her hand and shook Himeno's.

"Yeah…" she said softly. "And this is Hayate…he's even more nervous than I am."

The doctor laughed. "That's natural for all first time parents." She looked at the pictures "Well…everything seems okay. You're baby is perfectly healthy."

At that last statement, Hayate finally relaxed. "Great…" Himeno said smiling, and then looked at the pictures of her unborn baby. "Can I keep one?" she asked.

"Sure." The woman said and handed over one of the pictures. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"You can hear the heartbeat?" Hayate asked.

"Sure." Dr. Conroy said. "The heart starts beating 18 days from conception. She's 42 days along."

Himeno stared at the picture. "228 days to go…and I'll be a mother…" she smiled at the Doctor. "I wanna hear it, don't you Hayate?"

Hayate looked at her, earlier she was so scared, now she was happy. He smiled back at her. "I wanna hear the baby's heart too."

Dr. Conroy took a machine with a stethoscope attached to it and placed the end of it on Himeno's stomach. Within seconds they could hear a soft and steady beat. Himeno and Hayate looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. "Sound's healthy too." The doctor said smiling. "I think you have nothing to worry about."

Himeno sat up and got off of the table. Everything was going to be okay. No one would make her get rid of her baby. "Thank you Dr. Conroy." Himeno said as she stood up to go home.

**Later:**

Himeno sat in her room, looking at the picture still. She had been staring for hours and still wasn't tired of it. She looked closer, something wasn't quite right. Her baby's head looked funny; there was something on the child's tiny skull…something pointy…

_I'm just being paranoid. _She thought and finally set the picture down. She needed some rest, she closes her eyes but the thought wouldn't go away. She didn't know why Dr. Conroy didn't notice that the baby seemed to…have horns.

"That's impossible…" she whispered. "My baby's normal…there's nothing there…no horns…perfectly normal." She said that, but she didn't believe it for one second.

A/N: I don't know if you can see a baby's head on an ultrasound picture at six weeks, but I tried. I looked up pictures, but they didn't help at all. R&R please.


	3. moving out

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied.

Himeno woke up early and got dressed, hoping she could avoid her parents during breakfast, she still hadn't changed her mind, she was keeping her baby.

"Good Morning Himeno." Mawata said walking beside her.

"Oh, Good Morning to you as well, Mawata." Himeno said smiling.

"How are you?" Mawata asked very concerned.

"I'm fine…we're fine…all three of us." Himeno responded. "Me, Hayate and the baby, he's really nervous."

Mawata smiled. "So am I…" Mawata admitted as they walked down the stairs together. "I don't know how to be an aunt."

"Godmother." Himeno corrected.

"Godmother?!" Mawata asked, blushing. "Me?!"

"Of course silly, who else?" Himeno giggled. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be hiding it."

Mawata smiled. "Well, I'm happy you chose me, but now I'm even more nervous."

Himeno laughed. "All you have to do at first is buy gifts and spoil the baby."

Mawata laughed as well. "That I can do very well." Himeno and Mawata walked into the dining room and saw their parents and Mayune already at the table. "Would you rather go out for breakfast?" Mawata whispered.

Himeno nodded and the two of them started to leave. "Himeno," Natsue called. "Can you come here for a second?"

Himeno sighed and told Mawata to wait for her. "Mayune, could you leave for a second?" Mayune left and Himeno sat down.

"Well eat, you must be hungry." Kaoru said, trying to melt some of the tension

"I am." Himeno said. "But Mawata and I are going out for breakfast."

"Listen Himeno," Natsue said. "We're sorry we were so harsh on you the other day, but you're really not ready for a baby."

"I take care of Mannen, Hajime and Shin just fine." She said. "And they think of me as a mother."

"A baby is totally different." Kaoru told his daughter. "When your mother and I brought you home, neither of us knew what to do and we were older than you are now."

"I'm up for the challenge." Himeno said.

"But I meant what I said," Natsue told her. "There will be no babies in this house."

"Then you should leave." Himeno said.

"Himeno apologize!" Her father yelled.

"No," she said. "I meant it, besides, I'm moving out."

"MOVING OUT?!?!!" they yelled, not believing her.

"Where will you go?" Kaoru asked.

"I have a place, somewhere you don't know about." She said. "I can move in anytime." She stood up, through with talking to them and left the room, she walked out of the house and Mawata followed.

"Say…Himeno." Mawata said softly as they stopped a taxi. "You aren't really moving out…are you?"

Himeno sighed. "I have to."

"But where will you go?" Mawata asked, her voice filled with sadness.

Himeno smiled. "Oh, that." She laughed. "You see my grandfather; my mom's dad never believed that my mom's marriage to my dad would last, so he bought her a house to go to if she ever wanted to leave him. He also left money for both of us and money for children I might have in the future…he left enough for seven children of mine, but I doubt I'll have that many, so there's enough for me to live comfortably with my baby."

"So your mother came from a wealthy family." Mawata asked.

Himeno nodded. "But my dad never knew…and when mom died everything of hers became mine, I just have to get the keys from my aunt."

"Oh…" Mawata said softly.

"Oh don't feel bad." Himeno said. "I'll give you the address, you're welcome to come and stay anytime."

Mawata smiled. That made things a little better. "I'd like to stay on weekends if that's okay."

Himeno nodded. "Like I said," She stated as the taxi stopped at the restaurant. "Anytime." Mawata and Himeno walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"So…" Mawata said. "When can I see the place?"

Himeno smiled. "Today and we should really start moving my things."

Mawata nodded. "We can stop in one of the shops and look for things for the baby."

Himeno giggled. "Yeah," she said as she picked up a menu, "let's do that, it sounds fun."

Mawata watched her sister eat as she took small bites of her own food. Luckily, Himenos table manners had improved, but she still ate fast. "So…" Mawata said. "Have you thought of names?"

"Not really." Himeno said. "But if it's a girl, I wanna name her after my mother."

"And if it's a boy?"

"Then I'll probably name him after Hayate." Himeno answered and took a sip of her drink. Once they finished, they paid and walked together to a store that sold baby clothes and looked around.

"This is so cute!" Mawata squealed, holding up a lacy pink dress. Himeno smiled, knowing she made the right choice for a godmother. "Hey Himeno," Mawata said, snapping Himeno from her thoughts. "Lets try to have kids at the same time next time you're ready to have another, okay? That way they can be best friends."

Himeno smiled. "Okay." She said. "I promise."

Mawata picked up a pale pink baby blanket and a blue one as well and bought them both. "What should we buy now?"

"I think we should go to my house first." Himeno said. "Well…get they key, then go, and pick out which room should be for the baby before we get anything else."

They walked outside and hailed another taxi. Himeno leaned foreword and said something to the driver. He nodded and started to drive them away from the store.

The car finally stopped and Himeno paid the driver and got out with Mawata. "Where are we?" Himeno asked looking up at the house.

"My aunt Mia lives here." Himeno said and walked up to the door of the house and knocking.

Mawata stood beside her and suddenly the door opened. A woman who resembled Himeno's mother, but with Himeno's light hair, opened the door. "Himeno!" she squealed and hugged her niece "It's so nice to see you!"

"Hi aunty." Himeno said and hugged back.

"I missed you." Mia said then looked t Mawata. "And this is…?"

"This is Mawata." Himeno introduced. "My sister, Mawata, this is my aunt Mia Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Mawata said and held out her hand. She received no handshake but got a hug instead.

"Aww," Mia said. "She's adorable! Why don't you two come inside? Relax a while." Mia pulled both girls in by their hands and led them to the living room. "So what brings you here girls?" she said, bringing them tea.

"Well…I…I need…" Himeno said softly.

Mia placed a hand on Himeno's head and smiled warmly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Himeno nodded. "You might want to sit down." She warned.

Mia laughed. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take it."

Himeno bit her lip. "I'm pregnant aunty," Mia slowly dropped her hand and lowered herself to the couch. "And dad and Natsue want me to have an abortion."

"Abortion?!" Mia yelled standing again. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you do that! Sachi would hate it if you even thought of it!

"I wasn't going to!" Himeno yelled back.

Mia calmed down a bit. "Good." She said softly.

"But Natsue won't let me live there with a baby, she said so herself."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "What did your father have to say about it?"

Himeno looked away and Mawata was the one to answer the question. "He agreed with her."

Mia looked at her. "Natsue is your mother?" Mawata nodded. "Well forgive me for saying this but your mother's stupid! And if Kaoru agrees with her he's a damn fool!"

"Aunt Mia!" Himeno scolded outspoken adult

"Himeno, go back, pack your things and come back here. You'll be staying with me until we can get you have the baby, then we can move you into your house, Mawata, you're welcome to stay too."

Mawata nodded. "I'd love to."

"And another thing," Mia added, "I'd like to meet the father of my great niece or nephew."

Himeno froze but knew there was no changing her aunt's mind. She hoped Hayate would survive one of her aunt's interrogations. Mia smiled and got up to bring the girls more tea.

Mawata looked at Himeno. "Who's Sachi?" she asked.

"My mother." She answered.

Mawata smiled. "Sachi…" she repeated. "I like that name…I hope you have a girl then."

Mia came back and the three of them talked calmly before Himeno and Mawata left. "Bye girls." Mia said giving them both hugs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Himeno and Mawata left in a taxi, Himeno's stomach felt funny, she placed a hand on her mid-section and tried to relax, but her baby defiantly seemed to be hell bent on making her rather uncomfortable at the moment.

The next day Mawata and Himeno snuck out early to leave the house before the sun was up. "Did you ever talk to Hayate?" Mawata asked.

"Yes." Himeno said as the taxi pulled up and the driver got out, helping them with their bags. "I told him where to meet me."

Himeno and Mawata walked away from the house when the lights in Himeno's room suddenly flashed on; in a few seconds so did Mawata's and they heard Mayune scream.

"That's our cue to get out of here." Himeno said and ran, Mawata did the same and they ran to the taxi before anyone looked out the window.

A/N: R&R please


	4. Suspision Confirmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied

Himeno and Mawata moved in with Mia as they said they would. Mia was elated to have them there, Kaoru called a few times, but Himeno refused to speak to him.

As promised, Himeno introduced Hayate to her aunt, and just as Himeno suspected, she grilled him. Hayate was calm the whole time and answered any question she had. During her conversation with him, she advised him not to go back to working for Kaoru and helped him find another place to work.

Mia helped the girls decorate the house Himeno was to move into after she had her baby and Mia helped her niece apply to an online school so she could still be a student and a mother, just until the baby was a year old, them Mia was baby sit.

It had been months now, and Himeno was getting bigger, she looked like she was ready to have her baby at any moments notice.

Himeno sat on the couch with Hayate. The knights had come to visit her again and brought gifts. "Hey, Himeno?" Shin said softly.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him.

He looked up at her hopefully. "Can I feel the baby?"

Himeno smiled, "Sure, she's moving a lot today."

Shin placed his hand on Himeno's stomach and felt a lot of shifting around, the baby was really active today.

Mia walked into the room and smiled at her niece. "Himeno, ready for lunch?" she asked.

Himeno suddenly tensed. "N-no…" she whispered.

Everyone looked at her. Himeno was eating more now that she was pregnant, why wasn't she ready to eat now?

"No?" Mia asked confused. "You're not hungry?"

"No…it's not that…" Himeno whispered. "My water just broke…"

"What?!" Hayate was suddenly worried. "But it's so early…"

"Yeah…well…Sachi says it's time to go!" Himeno breathed, her child was eager to come into the world and she was eager to see her.

She stood slowly with Hayate's help, they had an argument when Himeno stopped taking him with her to the doctor and wouldn't let him see the pictures, but she did tell him that they were having a girl and Hayate couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

**At the hospital:**

Himeno was breathing slowly, fighting hard not to push. Mawata was holding her hand and keeping her as relaxed as she could. "You're doing great." Mawata said and dabbed at Himeno's forehead with a cloth. "Just try to relax."

The doctor came in shortly; she told Himeno she was definitely having her daughter now. "You'll be fine, there is no sign of complications, and she's not breeched."

This made Himeno feel a little better. She relaxed until she saw Hayate come into the delivery room. "What's he doing here?" she asked in short breaths.

"I thought you'd want me in here." He said.

Himeno shook her head. "No…no you can't be here yet."

Everyone looked at her, confused. They never heard a woman say they didn't want their babies fathers in the delivery room, but here she was, telling him to leave.

Hayate left, just as confused at the rest of them, Mawata started to follow but Himeno held her hand tightly and whispered, "Don't leave…I'm scared…"

Mawata held Himeno's hand and stayed beside her. "Don't be scared." She assured her, "You're going to have a perfect little baby, I bet her hair will be as pink as yours is."

"No…" Himeno whimpered. "Something's wrong…"

Mawata looked at her. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about Himeno? What's wrong?"

Himeno looked up at her sister, tears threatening to fall ad they slowly did as she told her, "My baby isn't normal…"

"What?" Mawata asked.

Before Himeno could answer pain wracked her body and she screamed in horrible, mind numbing pain. She had never had a baby, but she knew it shouldn't hurt like this.

It felt like her daughter was trying to rip her to shreds.

**Elsewhere:**

Hayate bought himself a drink from the vending machine and sighed. What was wrong with Himeno? Why did she act like she didn't want him to be a part of their child's life?

"Hey," Mia said standing beside him. "You okay?"

"I'm not so sure…" he said. "I guess I'm confused…Himeno didn't want me in there."

Mia smiled a little. "My sister was the same way…when she got stitches, when she got a tooth pulled, when she broke her arm…and when she had Himeno, she didn't want anyone near her."

"What does that have to do with Himeno?"

"Himeno, like her mother, doesn't want anyone to see her in pain, ever. Even when she was little, she fell out of a tree once and broke her leg, she didn't scream, she pulled herself to the porch and called her mother. She doesn't want anyone to see her in a weak state at all."

Hayate sighed, that sounded like Himeno. He couldn't recall a time where she even remotely seemed to be in pain. "I guess you're right." He said.

"I always am." Mia said jokingly.

At that same moment, the two of them heard a pain filled scream fill the hospital.

**In the Delivery Room:**

Mawata felt her hand being crushed as Himeno squeezed it tightly. "Breath…" she said, trying to coach her sister through the labor. "It'll be alright…"

Her mind was still swimming as she thought about what Himeno said. _My baby isn't normal. _What did Himeno mean by that?

"Oh my god…" Mawata heard the doctor say in a shaky voice and watched as the woman backed away nervously.

"What?!" Mawata yelled. She saw blood covering the doctor's blood covered hands…too much blood. "Don't even think about leaving her like this!" she yelled. "I'll have your job if you leave! Get back here and deliver the baby! NOW!"

The doctor, who still wanted her job slowly came closer and did as Mawata told her.

Himeno was losing blood and starting to feel dizzy, but Mawata was keeping her awake. She wanted so badly to sleep, but she knew she couldn't do that, if she did her baby could possibly die.

After two agonizing hours, she could hear little Sachi screaming. A nurse, who was visibly shaking, carried the baby, now wrapped in a blanket, over to her mother.

Mawata could tell Himeno could barely lift her arms so she took her niece from the nurse and brought her closer to Himeno.

Sachi was pale, but her face was flushed. She was active, she screamed and moved around in her blanket, her little head was covered, but Mawata could see pink hair and a bit of blue tips.

Himeno looked at her daughter. She was beautiful; she looked a lot like Himeno's mother. Himeno saw that the baby's head was covered and reached up slowly, her fingers trembling. She pushed the blanket off of her daughters head, her hand bushing against the baby's hair. Sachi calmed down when she felt her mothers hand. Himeno pushed the blanket back and heard Mawata gasp, but she herself wasn't surprised, it was just as she suspected.

Her daughter had horns.

A/N: R&R for me please.


	5. How did that happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear of Elfen Lied

Diclonius.

Little Sachi was a Diclonius.

Mawata had only heard of such babies, she knew it was rare, she knew how dangerous a child like Sachi could be… she also knew that most of the time, these babies were either taken from their mothers and killed or taken away for study. How did this happen? Himeno had to have been infected somehow, but how?

**Himeno POV**

Himeno sat still, holding her daughter who now refused to make a sound. She knew the baby lived despite the eerie silence, she was just unnaturally calm. She was afraid of this happening. And she knew how it happened; her mother told her before her death what happened.

**Flashback**

The original Sachi and Mia moved to Japan with their parents from America, their mother was born in Japan but moved to America to go to school there, where she met and married, their father, a scientist who was particularly interested in genetic abnormalities, it wasn't long before Twins Sachi and Mia were born. Trevor Parker's studies eventually led him to the horned creatures known as Diclonius.

Births of these creatures seemed to be higher in Japan than anywhere else, so when the girls were teenagers, he moved his family there to study them. The girls adapted rather quickly, loving their new home and making friends easily. After school, Sachi met Kaoru Awayuki and it wasn't long before she was married and pregnant with Himeno.

In her third trimester and after finding out that she was having a girl, Sachi and Mia went shopping for Himeno then took the sonogram and went to visit their father at the lab so they could tell him he was having a granddaughter. Everyone there knew them so they were let into their fathers office with no trouble and waited for him.

Things were usually quiet so they weren't expecting one of the test subjects to break out. Over the loudspeakers, everyone was told to lock any exits; Mia jumped up and quickly locked the door to the office and attempted to barricade it with the desk.

"We'll be safe in here…" Mia said, but she didn't seem too convinced.

Sachi smiled and tried to calm her sister down. "Don't worry, they'll catch-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the door was ripped off of its hinges and the desk was flung into the wall. Both women barely avoided getting hit with it.

They looked up at the doorway and standing there was the escaped test subject, naked and covered in blood. Her pink hair hung in long, tangled, dirty mess, she stared at the twins with hatred, after all, it was their father who was responsible for her hellish life at this lab. Before they could even blink, the girls felt something enter their bodies, making them feel sick and weak, they screamed in fear and sunk to the floor but it wasn't long before the girl, who was too distracted to shield herself was shot down.

Mia and Sachi were quickly rushed to the hospital. Sachi seemed okay, just weak but they kept her just to make sure the baby was okay. Mia however, was a different story, they dark hair and eyes that were the same as her sisters had turned bright pink. She was infected, any children she had would be the same as the creatures her father studied. She told the doctors at the hospital to tie her tubes and told everyone she dyed her hair and was now wearing color contacts.

Sachi made her family promise her they wouldn't tell Kaoru what happened at the lab. He worried enough about her without knowing about her nearly getting infected, but pregnancy got rougher on her and the birth was particularly difficult, she was in unbearable pain and she thought she'd die in the delivery room, but she made it. Her daughter didn't scream and she was afraid she died, but the nurse assured her that Himeno was alive, just well behaved.

Sachi and Kaoru were anxious to see their daughter and when the nurse gave Himeno to her mother, her hair was covered in a little pink hat, but when she opened her eyes, she was met with the same pink eyes that Mia now possessed. Sachi started to scream, confusing and starling everyone around her and upsetting her baby who in turn started to scream.

Himeno seemed to be a normal child at first, but as she got older, she seemed smarter and stronger than children her age should be. Although she did not possess vectors, when her temper flared, it would seem as if she did, things would fall off of shelves, collapse and on rare occasions, explode. Other children and animals seemed terrified of her and on occasion, she seemed incapable of sympathy.

Once a girl Himeno's age rode her bike into the street and was struck by a car, Himeno didn't seem fazed by it and stated that it was the girls fault and if she would have looked both ways before riding, none of this would have happened. She seemed to gain sympathy as she got older but she also got stronger, and Sachi could do nothing to help her daughter control her temper and although Himeno did care for her father, he was a constant target for her anger.

Sachi's father offered to find someone to perform the same operation on Himeno that Mia had to prevent her from bringing another Diclonius into the world but Sachi refused to change her daughter in the slightest. That was when he gave her the house and the money, incase Himeno drove her father away or he ever rejected her. He was never informed of the incident at the lab, that Himeno had absorbed the infection that was meant for her mother and just assumed his daughter was special. His love for her blinded him from seeing that she was certainly not normal.

**Flashback Ends**

Himeno sat staring at her daughter, who stared back, she felt the little girls still weak vectors flapping around and familiarizing themselves with everything, she felt Mawata staring at her with shock as she told the story that her mother told her.

"When I was born, Mom told dad I just took after her grandmother who he had never seen before and he believed her… She told me this would happen but… I guess I hoped that because of what Hayate is, that she would be different…"

"Himeno…" Mawata said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"I saw them on the sonogram…horns. I was hoping I was being paranoid." Himeno shook her head and looked at Sachi who stared up at her, now with fear, she already sensed something disturbing her mother, Himeno brought her in and kissed her forehead. "But she's mine, and I'm going to keep her."

Mawata smiled and touched Sachis pudgy little hand. "I have a beautiful little goddaughter." She said proudly then winced when she felt her finger being twisted. "Strong too…"

Himeno pulled her away and wrapped Sachi up tightly "We have to get her out of here." She said. "Hayate can't see her…none of them can see her, you have to get her to my house."

Mawata looked shocked, but she understood that Himeno was doing what was best for her daughter. "What are you going to tell them?" she asked and wrapped her baby in her coat.

Himeno smiled weakly. "That she died…the staff won't ask questions, after all, a lot of babies like her are killed or go missing… go, I'll take care of things here." Mawata nodded and hurried out of the room, taking the baby with her.

Himeno leaned back in her bed as her daughter was taken to safety. It wasn't just Hayate she was worried about. She didn't want the staff calling anyone to come and take her baby away. It was best if everyone thought she died. She didn't care what Sachi was, she was her daughter, but everyone else may not feel the same way. She had to do this, to protect her.

A/N: Explains a lot, don't it? R&R for me please


End file.
